HOPE
by whtecarnation
Summary: Apa salahnya berharap?Bukankah dengan berharap, kita menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk hidup?dan harapanku, bisakah kau mencintaiku? Hunhan/Chanbaek/Kaisoo/YAOI
1. PROLOG

**HOPE**

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Others.

Author : Xoaeri12

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt?,Romance,School-Life.

Warning : YAOI

Mata rusa nya menatap takut-takut seorang pria tinggi di sampingnya. "Se-sehun-ah.."

·

·

"Yah, aku hanya kasihan padanya. Dia sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan ia tak mengenalmu sebelumnya."

"Jangan membahas tentangnya Jongin-ah"

·

·

"Hm. Tidak, aku sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasihku"

·

·

"Kau tidak berani?Ahh, aku tidak menyangka. Ternyata pangeran sekolah kita ini cukup penakut HAHAHA!"

"Aku terima"

"SEHUN!"

·

·

"Andwae!kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baek. Selagi ia bahagia. Aku akan menahan rasa sakit ku"pemuda mungil itu kemudian tersenyum.

 **Note : Hai!aku author baru disini. Aku selama ini cuma memb** **aca ff dari author-nim yang lain dan aku udah lama pengen nge post ff ku sendiri. Honestly, untuk ngepost prolog ini pun rasanya aku agak ga percaya diri dengan kemampuan menulisku sendiri, aku takut readers-nim bosen dengan tulisan ku yang masih acak-adul begini heu. tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk menulis dan post prolog nya terlebih dahulu. Aku pengen ngeliat antusiasme readers-nim dahulu. Apakah cukup menarik atau enggak untuk dilanjut. Aku bakal seneng banget kalo ada yang mau baca ff ku heheh. Berhubung aku masih baru, aku minta kritik dan sarannya yaa /aegyo/ /ditendang/**

 **okey, segitu dulu aja deh :v see u /lambai-lambai/**


	2. Chapter 1

**HOPE**

Author : xoaeri12

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Others.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt?, Romance, School-life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s).

"Baekkiii-aaahhh!"

Pemuda berperawakan mungil itu menoleh sesaat setelah merasa namanya dipanggil. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit saat menemukan surai coklat madu sahabat nya di antara para siswa yang berlalu lalang.

"LUHAEN!"Baekhyun melambaikan tangan putihnya dengan senyum merekah sebelum sahabatnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai koridor. Sedetik kemudian koridor itu pun penuh oleh gelak tawa para siswa.

' _HAHAHA!Mengapa ia bodoh sekali?!_ '

' _Dia memang ceroboh!_ '

' _Aku baru melihat namja selemah anak China itu!_ '

' _Dia baru beberapa bulan disini dan berhasil menghibur kita dengan kebodohan nya setiap hari HAHAHAHA!_ '

Luhan menunduk mendengar gelak tawa dan cemoohan dari teman-temannya, mata rusa nya menatap takut-takut seorang pemuda tinggi di sampingnya. "Se-sehun-ah.."

Sehun-pemuda itu-berjongkok di sebelah Luhan sambil tertawa lalu mencengkram dagu Luhan. "Apa kau buta hah?!Bodoh!"

"A-appo"lirih Luhan membuat Sehun menguatkan cengkramannya. "Akh!Appo Hun-ah!Appo!Hiks"Luhan terisak karena merasakan sakit yang teramat di area rahang hingga dagunya.

"Kau!Sudah berapa kali kau ku peringatkan?!Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu!Kau tahu?Kau Menjijikkan!"Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya secara kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan di kerumunan siswa yang masih mengelilinginya.

Luhan menatap sendu punggung Sehun yang ditelan oleh kerumunan teman-teman-yang mungkin tidak mau berteman dengannya-yang hingga saat ini masih menertawai dan mencemooh kebodohannya. Ia menunduk lalu menghapus air matanya saat matanya menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Luhan-ah gwaenchanha?apa ada yang sakit?eoh?kakimu sakit?Ya!cepat katakan!jangan membuat ku khawatir Luhan-ah!"Khawatir pemuda sipit itu setelah sampai di tempat Luhan. Kerumunan siswa cukup menyulitkan tubuh pendeknya untuk menerobos dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sahabat rusa nya itu. "YA!Untuk apa kalian disini jika hanya untuk menertawai Luhan?!Dasar tak berperasaan!PERGI!BUBAR SEMUA!"Emosi Baekhyun kepada seluruh siswa yang masih bergerombol di koridor.

Para siswa itupun pergi sambil menggerutu.

' _Memang siapa dia?berani-beraninya menyuruh-nyuruh kita!_ '

' _Dia memang sama seperti sahabat bodohnya itu. Sama-sama tak tahu diri!_ '

' _Mereka bahkan lebih dari sekedar tak tahu diri!mereka menjijikkan!_ '

Telinga Baekhyun memanas dan siap untuk melontarkan ucapan pedas sebelum seragam nya ditarik pelan oleh Luhan. "Sudahlah Baekhyun-ah"

"Aish!Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"ujar Baekhyun. "Bagian mana yang sakit?Kaki?Tangan?eoh?Kau membuatku begitu khawatir Luhaenn!"Baekhyun mengecek satu persatu bagian tubuh Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir yang berlebihan seperti itu. Ingat!aku ini laki-laki manly!"Luhan mem-poutkan bibir nya.

Baekhyun mendengus "Luhan-ah. Tolong dengarkan aku. Tidak ada di dunia ini satu lelakipun yang mengaku manly, tetapi mem-pout kan bibirnya sedemikian rupa"

"YA!"teriak Luhan. "Baek, bisakah kau mengantarku ke ruang kesehatan?aku merasa tubuhku tidak terlalu sehat"pintanya.

"Aish!Dasar tiang es albino itu!tentu saja kau tidak sehat jika setiap saat ia mencegal kakimu!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baek."ujar lelaki rusa itu sambil mengeluarkan senyum lembutnya. "Ini semua bukan karena Sehun. Percaya padaku."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas "Arra!kau selalu seperti ini. Geurae. Ayoo, tuan putri, kita menuju ke ruang kesehatan"ujar Baekhyun sambil membantu Luhan berdiri.

"YA!BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

·

·

·

"…Hun-ah!"

"YA!OH SEHUN!"teriak Kim Jongin. Pemuda tan yang saat ini berada di ruangan khusus bersama sahabat tersayangnya Oh Sehun.

Sehun yang pada saat itu sedang melamun, terkejut tentu saja. Hei, coba kau fikir, siapa yang tidak terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada teriakan tepat di telinga mu.

Sehun memandang datar pemuda hitam-menurutnya-di sampingnya. "Ya!Kim Jongin. Bisakah kau tidak teriak tepat di telinga ku?suara cemprengmu itu akan merusak telingaku."

"Heol!aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali wahai pangeran Oh Sehun yang tampan."ujar Jongin sembari memutar bola matanya. "Dan juga, beraninya kau mengatakan bahwa suara seksi ku ini cempreng!"

Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar pernyataan Jongin. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku tadi melihatmu membully anak China itu lagi. Mengapa kau selalu mengganggu dan membenci anak China itu?padahal dia cukup manis. "

Sehun mendelik. "Kau bahkan sangat tahu mengapa aku membenci nya Kim Jongin."

"Yah, aku hanya kasihan padanya. Dia sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan ia tak mengenalmu sebelumnya."

"Jangan membahas tentangnya Jongin-ah"

"Aku hanya kasihan Sehun-ah. Dia tid-"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan membahas tentangnya Kim Jongin!"bentak Sehun.

·

·

·

"Channiee!"

Baekhyun berlari mendekat kepada Chanyeol-kekasihnya-yang berada di taman sekolah setelah mengantar Luhan ke ruang kesehatan.

"Baekkie-ah!"Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya saat mata nya menangkap sosok mungil kekasihnya. "Sini duduk di sebelahku"

"Yeol. Kau tidak bersama Sehun dan Jongin?"Tanya Baekhyun setelah duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

"Hm. Tidak, aku sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasihku"ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi tembam Baekhyun.

"Aish!Yoda!"Baekhyun mencebilkan bibirnya dengan wajah merona.

Chanyeol menjadi gemas sendiri melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu. Lalu kemudian ia mencium pipi kemerahan Baekhyun.

"Ya!Park Chanyeol!Berhentii!"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?hm?Park Baekhyun?"tantang Chanyeol sembari tersenyum jahil.

Baekhyun yang mendengar marga nya berganti pun semakin merona parah.

'Bagaimana bisa yoda bertelinga lebar ini mengganti margaku seenaknya. Dasar yoda menyebalkan!Tapi aku mencintainya!'batinnya.

"Nado saranghae. Eoh. Park Baekhyun"ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat si mungil menoleh cepat.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berteriak di dalam hati mu bahwa kau sangat sangat sangat mencintai kekasih tampanmu ini. Bukan kah begitu?"

Baekhyun mengubah wajah nya menjadi datar walaupun di dalam hatinya membenarkan ucapan kekasih yoda nya ini. "Dasar yoda sok tahu!"

"Bukan kah aku benar?eoh?Park Baekhyun?"

"A-ani!"jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah yang kembali merona.

"Eii, wajahmu merona. Bukan kah itu artinya aku benar?"Chanyeol menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum jahil.

Baekhyun mendengus "Molla!terserahmu"ujarnya sambil melipat tangan nya di dada dan mempout kan bibir cherry nya.

"Heii!Baby~aku hanya bercanda chagi-ah. Jangan marah eoh?"

"…"

"Baekki?Byun Baek?Baby?BabyByun?Heii, jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda sayang. Hm?"Bujuk Chanyeol sembari memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Eishh!Park Yoda!ini masih di lingkungan sekolah!"

"Biarkan seperti ini Baby. Ini menyenangkan. Membuatku merasa tenang"Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan nya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang mengelus tangan Chanyeol saat sebuah pertanyaan hinggap di kepalanya. Membuat duduknya cukup gelisah dan disadari segera oleh sang kekasih.

"Ada apa, hm?apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ngg..i-itu..Chan-Chanyeollie..i-itu.."

"Ada apa chagi?"

"Um, Yeollie, apa kau tahu, mengapa Sehun sangat membenci Luhan?Seingatku, Luhan tidak pernah membuat kesalahan apapun dengan Sehun"Baekhyun mem-pout kan bibirnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Arra."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu sekarang chagi-ah. Masih terlalu cepat."potong Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun bertanya kembali.

Baekhyun kembali murung mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tersebut. Ia berbaik menghadap Chanyeol "Tapi Chanyeol-ah, aku tak tega melihat Luhan seperti itu. Ia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi orang kuat. Hiks..Padahal aku tahu, dia tak sekuat itu yeollie..hiks"isak Baekhyun.

"Hm..arra"ucap Chanyeol sembari mempererat pelukannya dan mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya lembut.

' _Mianhae..Baekhyun-ah_ '

·

·

·

Luhan menatap kosong langit-langit ruang kesehatan. Di kepala mungilnya muncul berbagai macam pemikiran dan pertanyaan, apa alasan sebenarnya yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun, sang pangeran sekolah yang begitu dipuja itu sangat membenci dirinya. Ia tak pernah berbuat salah, menyinggung, bahkan tak mengenal pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Lelaki itu memajukan bibir mungilnya saat sebuah pernyataan muncul di kepalanya.

"Karena tubuhmu yang mungil, lemah, juga wajahmu yang aneh, tingkahmu yang seperti wanita, keseluruhan tubuhmu mengganggu pandangan mataku, singkatnya, dimanapun keberadaanmu, kau menggangguku. Lagipula, kau tidak pantas berteman denganku"ujar Sehun dingin disaat Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya pada lelaki es itu suatu hari.

' _Dasar albino tidak masuk akal!_ 'pikirnya.

Namun kemudian, sorot pandang nya menyendu dan berkaca-kaca. "Apa salahku sebenarnya Sehun-ah…Mengapa kau begitu membenciku?Mengapa aku tak pantas berteman dengan mu?Apa karena aku nerd dan sering di bully?kau malu?"

Luhan terisak mengingat seluruh kelakuan Sehun padanya selama beberapa bulan ia bersekolah disini. Sebelum kemudian sebuah suara berat nan dingin menyadarkannya.

"Uljima."

Luhan tersentak dan menoleh ke arah kanan nya. Maniknya menangkap sesosok pemuda tinggi, tampan, dan beralis tebal.

Luhan menghapus air matanya cepat dengan punggung tangannya, lalu mengerjabkan mata rusanya. Ia mengangkat beban tubuhnya untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Nuguseyo?"ujarnya sembari menyedot ingusnya yang hampir keluar. (sorry :v)

Pemuda di hadapannya menaikkan satu sudut bibir nya dan terkekeh kecil.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa panggil aku Kris. Aku sunbae mu."

Luhan melotot dan sedetik kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. "Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim!Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu, namaku Lu-"

"Luhan"Potong Kris. "Xi Luhan, aku benar?"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala coklat madu nya. "Bagaimana sunbae tahu namaku?"

"Kau cukup sering menjadi perbincangan di forum kami ber-enam."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya "Fo..rum?"

"Ya. Forum. Kami ber-enam. Kau benar-benar tak tahu?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya-lagi-.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya sebelum tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ah, kau anak pindahan. Dan juga menurut para siswa kau sedikit err..nerd?"

Luhan menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya "Mianhamnida"

"Mengapa kau harus meminta maaf?itu hanya pandangan para siswa. Pandangan kami berbeda tentunya."ujar Kris.

"Benarkah?"Luhan memandang Kris dengan mata yang berbinar, namun kembali meredup "Kecuali Sehun.."

"Err, ya, albino itu cukup keras kepala."

"Em, sunbae, kalian ber-enam..itu siapa?maksudku, aku tidak tahu nama kalian, dan siapa kalian sebenarnya."

"Kau benar-benar tak mengenal kami?kau tak ingat?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya "Ingat?apa yang aku lupakan?aku tak pernah mengenal dan melihat kalian, sebelum Sehun mulai datang dan berkata membenciku"Kepala madu itu menunduk sedih. Lagi dan lagi.

Kris menghembuskan napasnya "Kami ber-enam. Aku. Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan..Oh Sehun."

Luhan menyimak dengan memasang raut penasaran. "Kami adalah anak pengusaha-pengusaha besar se Korea Selatan. Salah satu anak dari perusahaan ayah Sehun adalah sekolah ini. Berhubung kami dan para orang tua kami bersahabat dekat, jadilah kami diberi satu kelas khusus berbeda gedung dengan kalian. Kami tak pernah lama ketika berada di gedung ini. Hanya sekedar lewat untuk ke kafetaria, atau melihat-lihat. Lagipula, kau murid baru, dan sepertinya memang sudah tak mengenal kami. Maka dari itu kau tak pernah melihat kami ber-enam."jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Tapi Sehun, selalu mencegal, membullyku kapanpun dan dimanapun. Saat aku baru duduk, saat istirahat, saat pulang."Mata pemuda rusa itu kembali berkaca-kaca. "Kris sunbae..apa kau tahu apa alasan sebenarnya Sehun membenciku?"

"Arra"ucap Kris. "Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu Luhan. Cukup yakini, bahwa suatu saat, kau pasti akan tahu alasan sebenarnya."

Luhan menghela napas setengah putus asa, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. "Ne, sunbaenim.."ujarnya lirih.

Kris cukup iba sebenarnya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Menasihati seorang Oh Sehun seperti layaknya menasihati sebuah batu.

"Geurae. Aku pergi Luhan."

"Ne, Kris sunbae"Luhan tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. Cukup membuat hati dingin seorang Wu Yi Fan menghangat.

Setelah perginya Kris, Luhan kembali membaringkan tubuh lelahnya. Entahlah, ia merasa cukup lelah akhir-akhir ini.

'Mungkin aku butuh istirahat.'pikirnya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

·

·

·

"Aku pulang!"

"Wahh!uri maknae sudah pulang!Eotte?apakah sekolahmu menyenangkan hari ini?kau mendapatkan banyak pengalaman?"

Wajah lelah Sehun semakin datar saat mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya hanya pantas untuk di ajukan kepada anak – anak tersebut.

"Eomma. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang hanya diajukan untuk anak-anak. Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun eomma."

Cho Sungmin-eomma Sehun-namja itu mencebikkan bibir cherry nya. Wajah awet muda nya dapat menipu siapapun yang tak mengetahui umurnya. Siapa yang menyangka, seorang Cho Sungmin sudah mempunyai dua orang anak.

"Kau masih anak-anak!kau adalah jagoan kecil eomma, Sehun-ah!"

Sehun mendengus "Terserah eomma. Aku akan masuk ke kamar. Apakah Appa dan Changmin Hyung sudah pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi. Kita akan mengadakan makan malam dengan keluarga dari sahabat Eomma dan Appa."

"Yaya. Baiklah, terserah eomma. Aku mau istirahat."ujarnya sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sekilas, bayangan saat ia menyiksa Luhan selama ini terlintas di kepalanya. Ia memegangi dada kirinya. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan terasa sakit.

' _Ya!Jantung!mengapa kau berdebar begitu keras?Mengapa rasanya sesak dan sakit?apa aku terlalu jahat_?'batinnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian emosinya memuncak saat mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

Sehun bangun dari posisi nya, duduk di pinggiran ranjang sembari menggeleng cepat dan meremas rambutnya. "Ani!bahkan apa yang namja itu lakukan lebih jahat dan jauh lebih menjijikkan dari apa yang ku lakukan padanya sekarang!ya!dia pantas mendapatkannya!"ujarnya dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. "Dia bahkan pura-pura tak ingat dan bingung!Cih!Sok suci!apa dia pikir dengan berbuat seperti itu, Dosa nya akan hilang, dan aku akan memaafkannya?Tidak!aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan namja menjijikkan itu!Xi Luhan harus dimusnahkan!"

 **TBC**

 **Note : Hell-o!I'm Here!Aku tersanjung sekali dengan review para readers-nim sekalian. Aku tidak menyangka dengan respons positif kalian yang mau membaca ff perdanaku ini huhu :'3. Tadinya aku sempat kehilangan ide. Tapi, saat aku membuka akun ku dan membaca review dari kalian semua, ide-ide langsung bermunculan, dan aku senyum-senyum sendiri :3 (ini kejadiannya saat aku sedang berada disekolah). Bahkan aku menulis konsep ceritaku saat pelajaran berlangsung saking semangat nya. Pokoknya Big thanks pada kalian yang sudah mau membaca ff-ku dan memberi semangat!~**

 **Maaf jika ff ini cukup membosankan huhu, seperti inilah gaya tulisan ku. Apa ini kepanjangan? aku meminta kritik dan saran dari kalian ya melalui review, dimana kekuranganku, agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan penulisan juga agar aku lebih semangat.**

 **I'll answer some reviews ya :**

 **LSaber : udah di next yaa**

 **Seravin509 : I have chagi #eh**

 **Menglupi : Iyaa ini yaoii**

 **Bijin YJS : Hello!selamat bergabungg!wahh, aku ngarepnya emang gitu :v aku emang pengennya happy-end. But, aku juga pernah terpikir untuk buat question ending :v**

 **JYHYunho : Ini udah di update xixi. Btw, thanks yaa, supportnya. Bikin semangat nulisku berkobar lagii**

 **AuliaMRQ : helloo. Ini udah di lanjut yaa, semoga sukaa.**

 **Mr albino : wah terima kasihh sudah penasaran!ini sudah next yaa**

 **.85 : I havee**

 **Oke, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak ngomong. Big Thanks pokoknya!kalian ga tau betapa bahagia nya aku melihat reviews dari kalian!Don't forget to review yaa.**

 **See u!**


	3. Chapter 2

**HOPE**

Author : xoaeri12

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Wu Yifan

Others

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/?, Romance, School-life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Pagi ini terlihat berbeda bagi Luhan. Tak ada cacian dan makian yang di terimanya seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Bahkan tak jarang,teman-teman nya mengucapkan selamat pagi. Sebuah pagi yang menyenangkan bagi Luhan.

"Luhan-ah. Selamat pagi."seorang gadis berambut panjang menghampiri Luhan tepat setelah Luhan mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi. JooHyun-ssi. Ada apa?"

Bae JooHyun-gadis itu-tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Luhan. Pemuda China itu mengerutkan dahinya lalu menatap JooHyun tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini?"

"Ya, hanya sebuah hadiah untukmu. Selamat menikmati Luhan-ah"

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Baiklah. Terima Kasih JooHyun-ssi"

"Selamat pagi Luhan!"Baekhyun datang dengan eyesmile nya lalu duduk di samping Luhan.

"Pagi Baekkii!"

"Kau terlihat senang sekali. Ada apa?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Ah, aku senang sekali Baekhyun-ah!akhirnya, pagi yang ku tunggu datang juga!semua murid menyapaku!menyapaku Baekhyun-ah!bukan kah itu perubahan yang baik?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tidak bercanda Luhan-ah?bagaimana bisa?"

"HUM!aku sama sekali tak bercanda Baekhyun-ah!mereka semua menyapaku dengan senyuman manis!aku sangat senang sekali!"Senyum Luhan semakin lebar disaat mengingat kelakuan teman-teman sekolahnya pagi ini.

Baekhyun semakin mengernyitkan dahi mulusnya. Hanya tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja di katakan sahabat cantiknya ini. Ia tahu betul perilaku teman-teman sekolahnya. Mereka akan mem-bully siapapun yang menurut mereka lemah dan tak berdaya. Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai siapapun yang menjadi korban menyerah dan pergi dari sekolah.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan khawatir. Takut terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan kepada sahabat China nya ini. "Waeyo Baekki-ah?"

Pertanyaan Luhan berhasil menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun . "Ah!tidak apa-apa Luhan-ah. Aku turut senang jika kau senang. Aku harap mereka benar-benar berubah."ucap Baekhyun sambil menampilkan senyum tulusnya.

 _'_ _Ya. Aku harap mereka benar-benar berubah Luhan-ah. Apa yang sebenarnya di rencanakan oleh murid-murid itu?Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Lindungi sahabatku Ya Tuhan.'_

·

·

·

BYURRRR

" _HAHAHAHAHA_!"

" _BODOH!_ "

" _CIH!KAU MENGGIGIL?_ "

" _NAMJA LEMAH!"_

 _"_ _BODOH!"_

"A-a-ada apa dengan kalian?mengapa kalian berubah lagi?bukankah tadi pagi kalian sangat baik padaku?"Tanya Luhan.

Saat ini ia berada di sebuah gudang yang terletak di belakang sekolahnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia datang ke gudang ini dengan hati gembira, untuk pertama kalinya ia diundang ke dalam acara pesta ulang tahun salah satu teman sekolahnya. Tentu saja ia dengan senang hati menghadirinya. Namun sungguh malang, bukan sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang meriah, melainkan hanya sebuah ruangan kosong, gelap dan pengap yang sampai di pandangan matanya.

Ia ditarik, dibekap, lalu mata indahnya pun di tutup dengan sebuah kain hitam. Ia diikat di sebuah tiang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Tubuh mungilnya berkali-kali di siram dengan air membuatnya kedinginan dan menggigil hebat. Dalam hatinya ia berharap ada seseorang yang datang dan segera menyelamatkannya. Ini sedang jam istirahat. Apakah benar-benar tak ada siswa yang melewati gudang?

TAP

TAP

TAP

Bae JooHyun mendecih dan mendongakkan wajah Luhan yang tertunduk. Bibir dengan balutan lipstick merah darahnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai. "Xi Luhan. Pemuda China yang dengan berani mengusik kehidupan pangeran kami, Oh Sehun."

"Aku tidak pernah mengusik hidup Sehunnie…"

"SEHUNNIE?!Apa hakmu memanggil Sehun seakrab itu HAH?!"Irene-panggilannya-mencengkram rahang bawah Luhan semakin keras.

"AKH!A-appo!"

"KAU!Jangan pernah dekati Sehun lagi, jangan pernah berharap kami akan berteman denganmu!jangan anggap kami sama dengan sahabat bodohmu itu!DAN!jangan pernah memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu lagi!Kau bukan siapa-siapa Xi Luhan!Kau harus ingat siapa dirimu disini!ALGESSO?!"Gadis itu berteriak di hadapan Luhan dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"W-wae-waeyo?mengapa aku harus menjauhi Sehun?"bibir Luhan bergetar diantara kedinginan dan ketakutan yang melandanya.

Irene mendecih "GIRLS!SEPERTINYA LAKI-LAKI LEMAH DAN BODOH INI MEMANG SANGAT MENDAMBAKAN SEBUAH PELAJARAN BERARTI. SUDIKAH KALIAN?"teriaknya.

"Selamat menikmati. Xi. Lu. Han"Irene tersenyum sinis sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan gudang belakang sekolah.

PUK

PUK

PUK

Berpuluh-puluh plastik kecil dan tipis berisi tepung mendarat dan pecah setelah mendarat di tubuh Luhan. Telur-telur busuk yang entah didapat para gadis itu dari manapun, turut ikut andil untuk mengotori seragam Luhan.

Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia terisak sambil menerima seluruh tepung dan telur di tubuhnya. Hanya tepung dan telur, tetapi cukup menyakiti tubuhnya. Namun, semua itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia tak menyangka, para gadis cantik itu bisa sangat tega dan kejam. Entah apa kesalahan nya dimasa lalu hingga ia harus mendapat cobaan seperti ini.

" _HAHAHA!"_

 _"_ _Lihat!Dia menangis!wajah nya semakin jelek jika berlumur air mata bercampur tepung seperti itu!"_

 _"_ _Uuuuu. Xi Luhan yang malang!kau sangat bauuuu!HAHAHAHA!"_

 _"_ _Mengapa kalian diam sajaaa?ayoo!kita buat ia tambah jelek dan bau!HAHAHA!lempar terus teman-temann!"_

BRAKKK

Pintu gudang itu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan siluet seorang pemuda tinggi.

"BERHENTI!"

Teriakan itu berhasil membuat para gadis yang ada di gudang menghentikan lemparan mereka. Mereka terpana atas ketampanan salah satu pangeran sekolah mereka itu.

"KRISSS!"

"KYAAA!KRISS OPPAAA!"

"Oppaaa!apa yang kau lakukan disini?kau ingin ikut kami melempar tepung dan telur ke pemuda jalang itu?"Tanya salah satu gadis pada Kris-pemuda tadi-

Kris mendelik "Siapa yang kau panggil jalang?bukankah panggilan itu lebih cocok untukmu dan teman-temanmu?"ucapnya dingin dan menusuk.

Para gadis itu terperangah dan menunduk.

"Ngg, Op-oppa. Ada apa denganmu?bukankah memang kita harus memberikan pelajaran pada pemuda jal-ani, maksudku, Luhan."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian. Aku tidak akan pernah melukai nya. Lebih baik kalian pergi sebelum emosiku memuncak. Dan jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi padanya. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan kesabaranku pada kalian akan habis. PERGI!"

Mereka berlari cepat meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan yang sudah memucat.

"Luhan!"

"Luhan!Luhan!sadarlah!Luhann!"Kris menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan bergantian.

Luhan yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lemas memaksakan untuk membuka matanya, lalu kemudian tersenyum melihat pemuda di depannya. "K-Kris Sunbae…"

Kris membuka ikatan di tubuh Luhan. Setelah terbuka sontak tubuh mungil Luhan terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Kris. "Haishh, apa yang mereka lakukan sungguh keterlaluan"

"K-kris sunbae, menjauhlah dari ku, aku akan membuat seragammu bau dan kotor"

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri yang sudah seperti mayat hidup ini Luhan!"

Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya, ia sangat lelah dengan semua yang diterimanya hari ini. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan dibawa entah kemana oleh Kris.

"Tidurlah. Aku tahu kau lelah. Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Aku akan melindungimu Luhan-ah"

"Terima kasih…Kris sunbae."ucap Luhan sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

·

·

·

Mata rusa itu terbuka perlahan menampilkan netra bening nya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya yang kabur. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Putih. Ruangan ini berwarna putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang mendominasi. Ini bukan rumah sakit. Tidak.

 _'_ _Ruang kesehatan?'_ pikirnya.

Luhan menguatkan tubuh nya untuk hanya sekedar duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan sekolahnya tersebut. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya hari ini, hingga ia bisa tertidur-atau mungkin pingsan-di ruang kesehatan.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas berat sedetik setelah ia mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia masih tidak menyangka para gadis itu akan melakukan hal se kejam itu padanya.

CKLEK

"LUHAENNN!"

Luhan segera tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar teriakan sahabat satu-satunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekkii-ahh!"serunya seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan. "Waeyo Baekki-ah?mengapa kau cemberut?"

"KAU!Bisakah kau tidak terlalu mempercayai murid-murid di sekolah ini?"

"Termasuk kau?"

"B-Bukan begitu!Aish!maksudku, aku sudah menduga akan terjadi hal buruk padamu setelah melihat perilaku para murid padamu hari ini!Dan lihat!Benar dugaanku. Ayolah Luhan, kau tau bukan aku begitu menyayangimu?jangan selalu membuatku khawatir"ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum simpul. "Aku tak apa Baekhyun-ah"

"Aish!Kau selalu berkata tak apa padahal pada kenyataannya terjadi apa-apa padamu!aku yakin!Oh Sehun adalah dalang dibalik ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan dia kan?"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Luhan teringat sesuatu. Suara seseorang yang terdengar begitu mengancam dan penuh kebencian yang tertuju padanya.

 _'_ _Xi Luhan. Ini baru hal kecil, dan kau sudah terkulai. Cih, apa kau tak menyadari begitu lemahnya dirimu ini?permainan baru dimulai Luhan-ah. Jangan pernah berharap aku akan berlaku baik padamu. Karena kau terlalu hina untuk sekedar di beri keringanan. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan segala dosamu padaku Xi Luhan'_

"LUHAN!"

"Y-Ya?Baekhyun-ah?"jawab Luhan sedikit linglung.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya "Apa yang kau fikirkan Luhan-ah?"

"Ani. Tak ada Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun mendengus "Okey. Kau istirahat saja. Aku akan member pelajaran pada Oh Sehun itu!Lihat saja dia berani membuatmu seperti ini!"

Luhan memegang tangan Baekhyun "Tidak!Baekhyun-ah Jangan!Bukan Sehun pelakunya. Percaya padaku"

"Tapi-"

"Baekhyun-ah kumohon. Eoh?kau percaya padaku bukan?"

Baekhyun menyerah dan mengangguk "Baiklah. Kau istirahat. Aku akan ke kantin membeli beberapa makanan dan susu. Kau jangan kemana-mana. _Arasseo_?"

Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum. Senyum itu luntur sesaat setelah tubuh mungil Baekhyun menghilang dibalik pintu. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah…"

 _'_ _Sehun-ah…'_

·

·

·

Sehun memasuki kelasnya disaat ia melihat Kim Jongdae dan Park Chanyeol berlari-larian di dalam ruangan luas itu. Ng, tepatnya Kim Jongdae yang mengejar Park Chanyeol sambil berteriak-teriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Aku tahu mereka idiot. Tapi aku tak tahu mereka se-idiot ini."

Kai menoleh disaat suara dingin familiar itu sampai di telinganya. Ia tertawa dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada dua orang idiot yang sedang berkejar-kejaran.

"Chen sedang mengejar bebek ungu kesayangannya yang berada di tangan Giant Park Chanyeol."

Sehun mendelik tidak percaya setelah mendapat informasi dari sahabat hitamnya. Kemudian, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang ada di dalam kepala mereka berdua sebenarnya."

"Kau dari mana Sehun-ah?"Tanya Kai.

"Aku-"

"Membully Luhan lagi."potong seorang namja tinggi yang baru masuk.

"Apa yang kau tau Hah?Jangan ikut campur pada urusanku."Ujar Sehun dingin.

Kris menaikkan alis sembari tersenyum sinis. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Oh Sehun. Aku tahu kau yang membuat Bae JooHyun dan teman-temannya berlaku se keji itu pada Luhan."

Sehun menghembuskan napas kesal sejenak sebelum ia menarik kerah kemeja Kris. Membuat Suho yang membaca buku tebal di sudut ruangan mendekat. Dan duo idiot menghentikan acara 'Ayo menangkap bebek ungu Chen' nya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur Wu Yi Fan."

"Ya!Ya!Mengapa kalian jadi bertengkar eoh?"ujar Suho membuka suara.

"Diam Hyung. Jangan ikut campur."balas Sehun sembari tetap menatap mata Kris dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin ikut campur, Oh Se hun?"

Sehun menguatkan cengkramannya pada kemeja Kris. "SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR BRENGSEK!"

BUGH

"SEHUN!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"teriak Kai.

Kris tersungkur. Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Bibirnya tertarik sebelah dan tatapan mata nya menusuk Sehun.

"Wae?Aku berhak untuk ikut campur."

"Hal apa yang membuatmu berfikir kau mempunyai cukup hak untuk ikut campur brengsek!"ucap Sehun dengan napas yang menderu.

"Karena aku, tertarik pada Xi Luhan. Wae?kau tak suka?"

Semua orang tercengang-Kecuali Sehun-dengan pernyataan Kris beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka tak menyangka seorang Wu Yi Fan yang dingin, dapat tertarik pada Xi Luhan. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

Mendengar hal tersebut, emosi Sehun makin tersulut. Ia berjalan cepat kea rah Kris dan mengahajar pemuda blesteran itu tanpa ampun.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Kai dan Chanyeol segera saja memisahkan Kris yang sudah babak belur dan Sehun yang sepertinya tak mau berhenti mengahajar Kris.

"Kai, sebaiknya kau tenangkan Sehun. Aku akan membawa Kris Hyung ke ruang kesehatan"ujar Chanyeol sembari memapah Kris keluar ruangan.

Namun, sebelum benar-benar keluar, Kris mengucapkan satu hal yang berhasil membuat Sehun mendelik tak suka.

"Kau akan menyesal Oh Sehun. Ingat itu."

 **TBC**

 **Note : Hellooooo!Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa update juga. Maaf kan aku. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama sekali kepikiran sama ff ini. Namun, beberapa minggu ini aku disibukkan oleh tugas, persiapan ujian, dan ujian akhir semester. Ditambah ideku seakan hilang terganti oleh hafalan rumus dan teori-teori kkkk~. Maka dari itu baru sekarang aku dapat 'sedikit' bernapas lega dan meneruskan ff ini hehe. Maaf jika kalian sudah menunggu lama. Apa ini terlalu pendek?Aku harap kalian tak kecewa dengan Chapter ini yaa!Don't forget to review guys!^^**

 **[Oh ya, seluruh reviews sudah aku balas yaa]**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

Author : xoaeri12

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Wu Yifan

Others

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/?, Romance, School-life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

"Yak!Kris Hyung kau berat sekali!"Chanyeol memijat punggungnya setelah berhasil mendudukkan tubuh tinggi Kris di salah satu ranjang ruang kesehatan.

Kris hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan Chanyeol. "Mana ku tahu jika aku sudah tumbuh sebesar ini eoh?"

"Haish!Kenapa juga kau harus bertengkar dengan Oh Sehun?dan apa?kau tertarik dengan Luhan?jangan bercanda hyung."

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya. "Wae?mengapa aku tak boleh tertarik padanya?"ujarnya lirih.

"Kau tahu persis mengapa kau tak boleh tertarik padanya hyung."

Kris menundukkan kepalanya"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengontrol hatiku sendiri Chanyeol-ah..aku bahkan sudah menyuk- ah tidak tepatnya mencintainya sejak dulu. Aku mencintai Luhan, Chanyeol-ah!Sangat mencintainya…" Lelaki itu menjambak rambutnya. Terlihat begitu frustasi dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Terkejut dengan segala pengakuan Kris. "H-Hyung…"

Kris tersenyum sendu sembari mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya "Aku tahu, amat tahu bahwa Bambi tak akan bisa ku raih. Aku tahu aku harus menghilangkan perasaan terlarang ku ini, tapi aku tak bisa. Tidak sebelum Sehun menyadari perasaan dan kelakuannya sendiri. Tidak sebelum Sehun bisa melindunginya dari apapun Chan-ah. Biarkan aku yang melindunginya saat ini, hanya untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku yang menggantikan Sehun, kumohon Chanyeol-ah…"pinta Kris lemah.

Chanyeol memeluk Kris yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ia merasakan bagian depan kemeja nya basah oleh air mata membuktikan betapa rapuh dan sedihnya lelaki tinggi di pelukannya ini. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung tegap Kris yang bergetar. "Ya. Jaga dia untuk kali ini…Kris hyung."

·

·

·

"Aku pulang!"

Seorang lelaki tinggi memasuki mansion besarnya sebelum kemudian melihat adik semata wayangnya duduk termenung dengan sedikit lebam di sudut bibirnya.

"Hei!Sedang apa kau bocah?kau sedang jatuh cinta?"ujar lelaki itu sembari duduk tepat di sebelah adiknya.

Sehun-adik lelaki itu-menatap datar kakak nya-Oh Changmin- yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Hhh. Aku hanya sedang berpikir hyung"ucap Sehun.

"Eiiii, kau tahu, jika kau jatuh cinta, bagaimana nasib calon adik iparku?"

Sehun menatap Changmin dengan raut wajah tak suka. "Bisakah kau tak membahasnya?apakah setiap bertemu denganku, hanya itu yang dapat kau jadikan bahan pembicaraan hyung?"

Changmin menatap adiknya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca "Yayaya. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku akan selalu berpesan satu hal denganmu adikku sayang, cepatlah sadar sebelum kau menyesal Sehun-ah. Aku ke kamar dulu. Baibai!"ujarnya sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

Sehun menatap punggung kakaknya, lalu menyenderkan tubuh tingginya disofa dan memejamkan matanya lelah. "Mengapa semua orang memperingatiku agar tak menyesal hari ini?"

·

·

·

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Heechul menoleh dan mendapati anak lelakinya memeluk erat dirinya. Ia tersenyum manis dan membalas pelukan Luhan sembari mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Ada apa eoh?Mengapa tiba-tiba memeluk eomma seperti ini?"

"ISH, eomma, aku hanya ingin memeluk eomma, apakah itu salah?"Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Heechul tertawa dan memeluk Luhan lebih erat. "Arraseo, sekarang ayo kita masuk. Kita harus bersiap-siap."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Bersiap-siap?untuk?"

"Aigoo anak ini. Kita ada makan malam di malam ini. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa?Eomma tahu kau bahagia. Jangan malu mengungkapkannya pada eomma. "ujar ibu dua anak itu sembari tersenyum jahil.

Luhan melepas pelukan ibunya. "A-ah. Ne, a-aku mengerti eomma. Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap dan berubah menjadi Luhan yang tampan!"ujarnya ceria.

Heechul tersenyum manis sembari mengusak rambut putranya. "Ayo masuk!"

Luhan menatap nanar punggung ibunya. "Ne eomma. Aku bahagia…hanya aku"lirihnya.

·

Tepat jam tujuh malam, Luhan telah siap dengan penampilan sederhananya, kemeja biru muda, celana panjang putih, dan rambut coklat madunya ia biarkan jatuh menutupi dahinya. Kaki nya pun ia balut dengan sepatu berwarna putih.

Luhan menatap penampilannya dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan nanar. Kesedihan terpancar dari matanya. "Apakah aku akan bahagia?Apakah aku bisa bahagia?Ani, aku bahagia"ia tersenyum. "Tapi tidak dengannya.."ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Luhan terduduk di ranjangnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya ku lupakan ya tuhan?"

 _Flashback_

 _Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rusanya saat mendengar beberapa suara yang berasal dari bilik di sebelahnya yang hanya dipisahkan oleh selembar gorden._

 _"_ _Kau tahu persis mengapa kau tak boleh tertarik padanya hyung."_

 _Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia menatap gorden itu dan melihat bayangan dua orang lelaki yang sepertinya sedang berbicara serius._

 _"_ _Aku tahu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengontrol hatiku sendiri Chanyeol-ah..aku bahkan sudah menyuk- ah tidak tepatnya mencintainya sejak dulu. Aku mencintai Luhan, Chanyeol-ah!Sangat mencintainya…"_

 _Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut dan menyingkap sedikit gorden yang menghalangi penglihatannya, guna mengintip siapakah gerangan dua pemuda yang sedang membicarakannya._

 _Ia melihat sosok Kris yang duduk sedang menjambak rambutnya. Terlihat begitu frustasi._

 _Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Terkejut dengan segala pengakuan Kris. "H-Hyung…"_

 _Kris tersenyum sendu sembari mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya "Aku tahu, amat tahu bahwa Bambi tak akan bisa ku raih. Aku tahu aku harus menghilangkan perasaan terlarang ku ini, tapi aku tak bisa. Tidak sebelum Sehun menyadari perasaan dan kelakuannya sendiri. Tidak sebelum Sehun bisa melindunginya dari apapun Chan-ah. Biarkan aku yang melindunginya saat ini, hanya untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku yang menggantikan Sehun, kumohon Chanyeol-ah…"pinta Kris lemah._

 _Deg._

 _Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang setelah mendengar perkataan Kris. Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya._

 _'_ _Bagaimana bisa Kris sunbae mengetahui panggilan kecilku?Apa hubungannya denganku?Apa hubungan ku dan mereka semua di masa lalu?Apa aku mengenal mereka di masa lalu?Kenangan apa yang sebenarnya kulupakan?Siapa sebenarnya mereka berenam?Mengapa mereka seakan mengenalku begitu dalam?'_

 _Luhan kembali menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca._

 _Chanyeol memeluk Kris yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ia merasakan bagian depan kemeja nya basah oleh air mata membuktikan betapa rapuh dan sedihnya lelaki tinggi di pelukannya ini. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung tegap Kris yang bergetar. "Ya. Jaga dia untuk kali ini…Kris hyung."_

Luhan menjambak-jambak rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi. Ia berusaha mengingat hal-hal yang ia lupakan. Namun, sia-sia karena tak ada satupun memori dari lima tahun yang lalu terlintas di kepalanya. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu?Mengapa sulit sekali untukku mengingatnya?Apa hubunganku dengan mereka?"lirihnya

TOK

TOK

TOK

Luhan terperanjat dan tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Luhannieee!Mengapa kau melamun eoh?"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong-Hyungnya-memasuki kamarnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aigoo!Adik manisku ini sudah besar eoh?"

"Hyung?Aku tak apa. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal di fikiranku. Ohya, sejak kapan hyung berada di Seoul?"Tanya Luhan heran.

"Hyung dan Yunho baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Aigoo, kita baru beberepa bulan tidak bertemu, tapi aku sangat merindukan adik kecil manisku ini!"

Luhan pun tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan kakak nya dengan erat. "Aku juga sangat sangat sangattttt merindukan hyungku yang cerewet ini"

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan merengut tak suka "Yak!apa-apaan itu!aku tak cerewet tahu!"

"Ya ya ya~Hyung yang terbaik!"ujar Luhan sembari terkekeh.

"Sudah selesai acara saling melepaskan rindunya?jika sudah,ayo turun ke bawah. Sebentar lagi acara makan malam nya akan dimulai anak-anak manis."ujar Heechul tiba-tiba, membuat dua anak lelakinya tersentak.

"Eomma!eomma mengejutkan kami!sejak kapan eomma berdiri disitu?"ujar Jaejoong.

Heechul melipat tangannya di depan dada"Aigoo!dasar tak peka!eomma bahkan sudah mengikuti langkahmu sejak kau berjalan ke kamar Luhan, Jaejoongie"ujarnya.

Melihat Luhan dan Jaejoong hanya diam, namja paruh baya itu menghembuskan napasnya. "Yak!Mengapa kalian diam?ayo turun kebawah wahai anak-anakku. Eomma tunggu dibawah okey?"

Luhan dan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam kembali tersentak atas teriakan eomma mereka, kemudian tertawa bersama. "Eomma memang tak pernah berubah. Selalu galak dimanapun dan kapanpun Luhan-ah"

"Eoh!Benar hyung!aku setuju denganmu!"

Jaejoong kembali terkekeh kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya. "Ayo kebawah!Aku takut eomma mengomel lagi"

·

·

·

Luhan menuruni tangga rumah megah nya dengan hati-hati. Pendengarannya mendapati banyak suara yang berasal dari ruang makan keluarganya.

 _'_ _Apa mereka sudah datang?'_

"Eoh?Luhannie!Ayo cepat!semua sudah menunggu"ujar Jaejoong ceria.

Hanya tersisa satu kursi lagi di meja tersebut. Tepat disebelah seorang pria bermata tajam. Mata yang selalu menyorot kebencian terhadapnya. Mata tajam yang selalu menusuk hatinya begitu dalam, seakan ingin menghancurkan Luhan sampai hancur tak berbentuk. Mata tajam yang dikaguminya. Mata tajam dari orang yang dicintainya.

 _'_ _Hun-ah…'_

 **Note : Helloo!Aku kembali!Ada yang nunggu ff ku?Serius. Aku sangat-sangat-amat-teramat minta maaf sama kalian semua karena sangat-sangat telat update/pundung/. I'm so so so sorryyy/bow/. Oke, first, terimakasih banyakk pada kalian yang mau nungguin ff ku ini :") terimakasih udah mau review:"". Aku beberapa bulan ini bener-bener ga ada ide SAMA SEKALI. Dan baru beberapa hari ini aku mendapat pencerahan/? Kembali kkk~. Apalagi sekarang aku lagi kelas 12[Yang kelas 12 pasti tau betapa sibuknya kita di bulan-bulan ini T_T]. But, aku bakal usahain fast update ya. Maaf kalo chap ini kependekan atau buat kalian bosenn. Aku bener-bener sudah berusaha semampuku di chap ini[otak ku lagi bener-bener kebagi]. Semoga kalian suka yaa Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak!**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

Author : xoaeri12

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Wu Yifan

Others

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/?, Romance, School-life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

 _'_ _Hun-ah…'_

"Luhanniee!Aigoo, mengapa kau diam disitu?ayo cepat duduk, semua sudah menunggumu sejak tadi sayang"ujar Sungmin.

Perkataan Sungmin membuat Luhan memutus kontak mata mereka dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Makan malam itu berjalan lancar dan hangat, kecuali untuk Luhan dan Sehun tentunya. Dua pemuda itu hanya diam dan memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang, sesekali tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari orang tua mereka.

"Oh, Luhan-ah, bukankah kau dan Sehun sekarang berada di sekolah yang sama?"ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"A-ah, Ne Hyung. Wae?"ucap Luhan pelan.

"Bagaimana Sehun di sekolah?bukankah ia sangat tampan?Oh!Aku bahkan sangat penasaran bagaimana Sehun terlihat saat memakai seragam!Apakah ia tampan Luhan-ah?"celoteh Jaejoong ceria, matanya memancarkan aura penasaran yang luar biasa kepada Luhan.

Mendengar celotehan kakaknya, Luhan melirik Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya. Sementara Sehun terdiam sembari sedikit meremas sendoknya, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut mungil Luhan.

Luhan menggerakkan matanya gelisah sebelum menatap kakak lelaki nya. "Uhm…Yaa..Sehun tam..pan Hyung"lalu kemudian menggosok tengkuknya sembari kembali menunduk.

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, seluruh pasang mata menatap menggoda kearah dua pemuda yang sedang tertunduk.

"Aigooo!Luhanniee kau sangat menggemaskann!Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat kau menjadi adik iparku nanti!"ujar Changmin sambil menatap Luhan dengan gemas.

"Ah!Benarr!Luhannie kita sangat menggemaskan!Bukan begitu Sehun-ah?"tanya Sungmin.

"Ah, Ne eomma."Sehun menjawab canggung.

Seluruh orang yang hadir tertawa, sedangkan Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia menggerutu pelan memikirkan wajahnya yang sudah pasti berubah warna.

Sehun melirik Luhan dan tersenyum tipis-sangat tipis- melihat rona kemerahan yang muncul di wajah anak itu.

" _Manis…"_ batinnya sebelum ia tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mendongak dan memberikan tatapan bertanya kepada ibunya.

Sungmin mendengus. "Kau. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalamu?"

Sehun sempat melirik ke sebelahnya sebelum menjawab "Tidak apa-apa, eomma. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan"

"Siapa juga yang khawatir padamu"ejek Changmin, lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Sehun melirik kesamping dan mendapatkan pemandangan seorang Xi Luhan yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Sejenak ia merasa sesuatu telah menghangatkan hatinya.

 _'_ _Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?...'_

·

·

·

Kris berbaring di atas tempat tidur, menerawang langit-langit kamar tidurnya dengan senyum yang tak kunjung lepas dari bibir. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat, memperlihatkan sebuah foto berisi anak lelaki mungil yang tersenyum lebar sembari memeluk boneka rusa besar di kedua lengan kurusnya.

Ia mengusap foto tersebut penuh kasih sayang. "Bambi-ya…aku selalu penasaran bagaimana kau akan terlihat saat remaja. Apakah kau akan tetap menjadi lelaki mungil berwajah manis, ataukah menjadi sosok lelaki tegap dan kokoh?"

Lelaki tinggi itu terduduk dan menghela napasnya. "Kau tidak pernah berubah bambi-ya..tetap menjadi bambi kecil dan manis kesayangan kami."

Drtt

Drtt

 _Sehunie is calling_

Kris tersenyum melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, sebelum kemudian mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

"hm?ada apa sehun-ah?"

"….."

"Mengapa kau menelpon?apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

" _Hyung._ "

"Yaaa?ada apa maknae?"

" _Bisakah kita bertemu_?"

Kris mengerutkan alis tebalnya bingung. "Bukankah besok kita akan bertemu di sekolah?"

" _Hanya kita berdua, Hyung_ "

"Oke, dimana?"

" _The page café. Besok. Sepulang sekolah"_

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oke. Aku akan datang."

" _Terima kasih…hyung"_

PIP.

Kris terkekeh. Lalu tersenyum, mengingat adik kecilnya itu telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tegap dan gagah. "Kau sangat cocok bersanding dengan bambi, sehun-ah.."

"Tapi biarkan aku menjaganya untuk sementara, setidaknya sebelum kau sadar akan perasaanmu sendiri…"

"Maafkan Hyung….-

-uri sehunnie."

·

·

·

PIP.

Sehun mematikan ponselnya, kemudian bangkit hendak keluar dari taman, saat tiba-tiba tangan kanannya digenggam lembut oleh tangan seorang pemuda mungil yang berada di sampingnya.

"H-Hun-ah…"

Sehun menatap lelaki di depannya dengan pandangan datar, lalu tatapannya beralih ke tangan kanannya, membuat lelaki mungil di depannya tersadar dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"M-mianhae, sehun-ah…jangan marah padaku."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Luhan menatap sehun takut-takut, membuka mulutnya dan mnutupnya lagi, seakan ragu dengan apa yang akan diutarakannya.

"Ada apa?cepatlah."

"A-aku..Se-sehun..a-aku..-"

"ADA APA!"

Luhan tersentak dan menatap sehun dengan pandangan linglungnya. Sehun mendengus dan beranjak pergi sebelum sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir mungil luhan.

"Mengapa kau membenciku…sehun-ah?"

Sehun berbalik dan menatap Luhan tajam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah pemuda mungil itu.

"Aku akan membatalkan perjodohannya."ucap Luhan tiba-tiba, sontak menghentikan langkah lebar Sehun.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan senyuman manis terpatri , namun air mata telah tertampung dimatanya , cukup untuk membuat aliran yang cukup panjang.

"Kau tidak akan bahagia jika menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai, bukankah begitu?apalagi jika kau menikahi orang yang jelas-jelas kau benci. Kau tidak akan bahagia, bukan?maka dari itu aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini, agar kau tidak menderita hidup denganku nantinya, Sehun-ah.."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mengutarakan maksudku sehun-ah..aku akan membicarakan ini dengan orangtuaku, aku tidak akan melanjutkan perjodohan ini."

"Tapi aku akan melanjutkannya."ujar Sehun.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Tapi kau membenciku.."

"Bisnis. Pernikahan ini hanyalah pernikahan bisnis, aku tentunya akan rugi jika perjodohan ini tidak dilanjutkan, begitu juga kau. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku, karena kau bukan siapa-siapaku, Xi Luhan"

Sehun berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya kea rah mansion keluarga Xi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Benar, kau benar sehun-ah, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku hanyalah orang asing yang telah lancang mencintaimu.."

Luhan terkekeh, menertawakan kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Menghapus air matanya, kemudian tersenyum manis sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara.

"Kau bisa, Luhan-ah!"

·

·

·

Pagi ini Luhan terbangun dengan kepala berat dan mata yang sembab. Ia melihat jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul lima dini hari.

Lelaki mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat berantakan, Luhan"

Sedikit merengut saat mengingat percakapannya dengan sehun semalam.

"Oh Sehun plinplan!Menyebalkan!Uh!"

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menutupi sembab di daerah matanya, lalu memutuskan untuk mandi.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Bersiap-siap, lalu kemudian turun kebawah untuk menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Pagi Appa, Eomma!"Luhan memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi ayahnya, dilanjutkan dengan memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi ibunya.

Heechul tersenyum dan membalas pelukan anak bungsunya "Pagi sayang, ayo sarapan, eomma sudah membuatkan nasi goring kimchi kesukaanmu."

"Eomma?"

"Ada apa Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak apa-apa eomma."

Heechul menoleh dan mendelik "Apa yang kau sembunyikan, hm?" ibu dua anak itu kemudian menatap luhan intens "Kau memakai make up Luhan?"

Luhan terkesiap "A-ah, yaa, aku hanya mencoba eomma, kantung mata ku sangat hitam dan itu menggangguku"ucapnya sembari mengusap leher bagian belakangnya.

"Benar!kantung mata memang sangat mengganggu bukan?"Jaejoong berteriak dari arah tangga mengejutkan para insan yang berada di meja makan.

"Eum!sangat mengganggu!Wajahku terlihat seperti zombie!Huh!"

"Salahkan kulitmu yang sangat putih, adikku~"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika mempunyai kulit yang putih, itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya, Hyung!"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas "Baiklah-baiklah, kau memang tidak pernah salah, adikku yang manis~"

Luhan merengut "Hyung, aku ini lelaki manly, MANLY!mengapa kau terus-terusan menyebutku manis?aku ini tampan dan manly!"

"Kau tahu?yang baru saja kau katakan adalah pembohongan besar, anakku."Hangeng berujar sembari menutup koran yang sedang dibacanya.

Luhan mendelik tidak setuju sedang Jaejoong sudah tertawa keras di sampingnya.

"APPA!appa sudah bersekongkol dengan hyung sekarang?hah~apa yang harus aku lakukan?aku sendirian di dunia ini~"

"Kau sangat berlebihan, bambi~"ujar Jaejoong sembari mendorong pelan kepala adiknya.

"HYUNG!"

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar, cepatlah makan, tidak seharusnya kalian menghadapi makanan dengan pertengkaran, ayo berdoa"Heechul menengahi.

"Eum, eomma, terima kasih atas makanannya~"

"Terima kasih atas makanannya~"

Hangeng tersenyum melihat potret keluarganya di pagi hari, "Oh ya Luhan, appa tidak bisa menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah nanti, jadi, kau pulang bersama Sehun saja, ya?"

"Hah?pulang bersama sehun?"

Heechul mengangguk dan tesenyum jahil "eum, pulang bersama Sehun. Wae?kau malu?tadi eomma sudah menelpon sehun dan dia setuju untuk memberimu tumpangan pulang, jadi tidak ada penolakan, okay?"

Luhan tercengang sebelum akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan kepada ibunya.

·

·

·

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih lima puluh menit. Yang berarti, sudah satu jam Luhan menunggu Sehun di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Sekolah sudah sepi sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu dan menyisakan anak-anak yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

Luhan melihat jam nya kembali, terik matahari senja menyorot wajahnya hingga memerah. Sempat berpikir untuk sekedar berteduh di pos penjaga sekolah sebelum teringat ucapan calon 'suami' nya saat istirahat makan siang.

 _'_ _tunggu aku tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, aku akan mengangkutmu disana.'_

"Oh Sehun, dimana sebenarnya dirimu?mengapa sangat lama?"ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Disaat sedang asyik menggerutu, sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di depan nya, membuat senyum nya mengembang.

"Sehun!" Luhan melangkah kedepan dan mengetuk jendela pengemudi dengan semangat.

Senyumannya luntur terganti oleh tatapan heran saat mendapati seorang lelaki asing yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut, membuat pikiran berkecamuk di kepala coklat madu nya.

 _'_ _bagaimana ini?apakah aku salah orang?bagaimana ini?eomma, tolong aku!~~'_

Pemuda itu keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri di depan Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya dan tangan melambai cepat kearah Luhan.

"Hai Luhan"

 **TBC**

 **Note : Silahkan bully aku bersama-sama T_T aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk fast update, but, ternyata, masih banyak halangan yang membuat aku menunda untuk update ff ini lagi dan lagi. Yah, masih berurusan dengan tes dan segala macamnya, aku sangat-sangat-sangat minta maaf (lagi) karena baru bisa update sekarang (iya aku emang menyebalkan, silahkan bully aku T_T) aku bener-bener berterima kasih sama kalian yang masih setia membaca ff ini dengan sepenuh hati :") aku cinta kalian.**

 **Aku harap chapter ini enggak membosankan dan mengecewakan ya, aku takut pembaca bosan membaca ff ku ini :") [mana udah makin ga jelas sepertinya :" )]**

 **Thankyou so much before.**

 **Don't forget to review guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

Author : xoaeri12

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Wu Yifan

Others

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/?, Romance, School-life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

 _'_ _bagaimana ini?apakah aku salah orang?bagaimana ini?eomma, tolong aku!~~'_

Pemuda itu keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri di depan Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya dan tangan melambai cepat kearah Luhan.

"Hai Luhan"

Luhan masih terpaku dengan mulut terbuka lucu, memperhatikan penampilan lelaki didepannya dengan seksama. Pemuda itu tampak menakjubkan walau hanya dengan selembar kemeja putih dan celana kain biru tua sebatas mata kaki, serta sepatu semi-formal berwarna hitam.

"Ah, Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menumpukan badannya di mobil sembari melepas kacamata hitamnya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata sebening telaga.

Luhan makin membuka mulut mungilnya dengan lebar. Merasa mengenal lelaki di depannya entah dimana.

"Yakk!kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?yahh!bagaimana kau bisa melupakanku secepat itu?"lelaki itu merengut tidak suka. "Ahh, aku benar-benar kecewa, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?bahkan orang yang kuanggap adikku sendiri pun melupakanku, aku akan melompat ke sungai han, malam ini juga."ujar lelaki itu dengan wajah memelas yang tentunya dibuat-buat.

Merasa tak ada respon, lelaki tampan itu berdecak dan menghela napas kemudian mencebikkan bibir merahnya, "baiklah, aku benar-benar akan melompat ke sungai han" ia berbalik dan memukul-mukul pelan atap mobilnya. "Hahh!baiklahh!selamat tinggal korea, selamat tinggal du-"

"-Jong..jongsuk Hyung?"

Lelaki itu sontak berbalik, menunjukkan senyuman lebar nya sembari berkacak pinggang.

·

·

·

"Jadi, kapan Hyung kembali ke Seoul?"

Setelah sedikit berbincang di depan gerbang sekolah, Luhan dan Jongsuk berakhir di sebuah café tak jauh dari sekolah Luhan.

Lee Jongsuk adalah orang korea yang telah lama tinggal di Beijing. Mereka bertemu di taman yang dekat dengan apartemen Luhan kala itu, untuk kemudian memperebutkan sebuah koin seratus yuan yang menjadi simbol persahabatan mereka hingga sekarang.

Jongsuk menyeruput jus nya sebentar "sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan melihatmu berdiri di depan gerbang sendiri, maka aku menghampirimu, namun diluar dugaan, kau melupakanku, kita baru berpisah beberapa bulan Luhan. Aku ingin menangis."ujarnya sembari berpura-pura mengusap air mata menggunakan tisu makan yang tersedia.

Luhan mendengus "Aish!itu karena penampilanmu sangat berbeda hyung!lagipula kau tidak pernah membalas e-mail ku!sahabat macam apa kau ini!"

Jongsuk menghentikan acara "mari menangis bersama jongsuk"-nya dan memasang wajah memelas sembari memegangi perutnya "Ah, perutku sakit, aku sangat lapar, ayo kita makan, Luhan-ah!"

"Kau sangat pandai dalam mengalihkan pembicaraan Hyung, benar-benar tidak berubah!"Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Jongsuk dengan santai memakan makanan di depannya dengan kekehan khasnya. Membuat Luhan hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Hyung di depannya ini.

"Ah, Luhan-ah, kau jadi bukan untuk melanjutkan studimu di Beijing, jika sudah lulus sekolah menengah ini?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak "Tidak tahu Hyung, namun kemungkinan besar, aku akan mengambil studi lanjutan di sini"

"Yah!Kalau begitu kita akan jarang bertemu!"Jongsuk memelas.

"Kita masih bisa berhubungan Hyung, asalkan jika kau membalas e-mail-ku"

Jongsuk meringis "Baiklah-Baiklah maafkan aku adikku sayang, aku sangat sibuk di sana hingga tidak pernah membuka e-mail dalam beberapa bulan."

Luhan mendelik "Sesibuk-sibuknya dirimu, sudah seharusnya kau mengabarkanku Hyung!kau menyebalkan, aku khawatir setengah mati denganmu!"

"Aigoo, kau khawatir denganku?apa kau merindukanku?"Jongsuk menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

"Eoh, aku sangat merindukan kekonyolanmu, Hyung"

"Tentu saja, aku Lee Jongsuk yang tampan pasti akan selalu dirindukan oleh semua orang"

Luhan mendecih "Tidak pernah berubah, tingkat kepercayaan dirimu sudah mencapai level tertinggi, Hyung"

Sedangkan pemuda di depannya hanya tertawa menanggapi ejekan Luhan barusan.

"Oh ya, kau terlihat gelisah tadi, apakah kau sedang menunggu seseorang, Luhan-ah?"

·

·

·

Sudah hampir setengah jam, Sehun menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya, namun belum terlihat batang hidung seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terus-terusan berdecak sembari melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tak lama, terlihat sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti tepat di depan mobilnya. Saat pintu penumpang terbuka dan seorang pemuda bermata rusa keluar, emosinya memburu sebelum kemudian ia keluar kemudian membanting pintu mobilnya cukup keras. Cukup untuk mengagetkan pemuda mungil yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pandangan datar dan menusuk kearah pria mungil di depannya. "Kemana saja kau?"

"S-sehun, maafkan aku"Luhan menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Aku bertanya, kemana saja kau, selama setengah jam, Xi Luhan?"

Luhan terdiam, bingung kalimat apa yang harus ia keluarkan sebagai bentuk pembelaan dirinya di depan Sehun.

Sehun menarik napas kesal dan bersiap untuk memarahi pria mungil di depannya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Luhan tadi makan bersamaku."Jongsuk menuju ke tempat Luhan kemudian memamerkan senyuman khasnya kepada Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis nya "Siapa kau?"

"Ah, perkenalkan, aku Jongsuk, Lee Jongsuk, sahabat Luhan."ujarnya sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnyaa.

Sehun melihat sekilas ke arah tangan Jongsuk, dan berujar tanpa menyambut tangan lebar Jongsuk. "Oh Sehun"

Jongsuk mencebikkan bibirnya dan melirik Luhan dengan ujung matanya, yang hanya dibalas dengan ringisan sahabat mungilnya tersebut.

"Apa kau akan terus menunduk dan berdiri disana, Xi Luhan?"

Ucapan Sehun menyentak Luhan yang sedang meringis ke arah lelaki di sampingnya. Jongsuk mencibir dengan gaya khasnya, dan berdecak saat melihat pria mungil di depan nya.

Ia mengacak-acak rambut coklat madu Luhan dengan gemas sebelum kemudian memeluknya erat "Aigoooo, Luhan-ah, aku masih sangat merindukanmu, tapi kau sudah akan meninggalkanku lagi"jongsuk menggoyangkan badannya dan badan Luhan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hyung, kita masih bisa bertemu besok"Luhan terkekeh.

Jongsuk melepaskan pelukannya"Benarkah?!Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu, katakana dimana alamatmu"

"Aku akan mengirimkan nya padamu lewat e-mail malam ini, Hyung"Luhan sedikit melirik ke dalam mobil dimana Sehun telah duduk diam dengan pandangan datarnya. "A-aku pergi dulu, Suk-ie Hyung, baibai!"

"Eoh, baiiiii!kabari aku jika sudah sampai rumah!"balas jongsuk sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya semangat kepada Luhan yang berjalan masuk ke pintu penumpang. Melirik sebentar ke arah balik kemudi, kemudian menemukan pandangan datar andalan Oh Sehun, sebelum mobil silver itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Heol, apa-apaan pandangan datarnya itu"

·

·

·

Terhitung sudah lima belas menit mereka di dalam mobil, namun keadaan masih sangat hening. Luhan memilin bagian bawah jas sekolahnya sembari berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya selama beberapa menit kedepan.

Ia melirik ke samping kirinya dimana tunangannya sendiri terlihat begitu tampan walaupun hanya ditatap dari samping. Rahang tegas, mata tajam, hidung macung, dan bibir tipis semerah darah miliknya, membuat kata sempurna hampir cocok bersanding di samping namanya. Tidak ada makhluk yang sempurna bukan?

Luhan merengut, kemudian melihat dirinya sendiri, tubuh mungil, tangan dengan jari-jari ramping, dan wajah mungil. Tiba-tiba terbersit suatu pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

"Sehun-ah, apakah aku manly?"

CKITTTT

Sehun menginjak pedal rem tiba-tiba, hingga tubuh Luhan terdorong ke depan. "Ada apa Sehun?apakah ada kucing di depan?"

"Kau gila?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya "Huh?"

"Apakah hanya pertanyaan itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu?apakah tidak ada hal yang lebih berguna lagi, untuk dibicarakan?"

Luhan menunduk, kembali memilin ujung jas sekolahnya yang sudah cukup kusut. "Aku hanya penasaran, Sehun-ah, maafkan aku"

Sehun menatap pria disampingnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau tahu?bahkan anak umur lima tahun pun akan sangat mengerti, bahwa kau terlalu mustahil untuk dikatakan manly, Xi Luhan."

Luhan mendelik, tanda tidak setuju. Namun dengan cepat berganti senyuman lebar khas anak kecil miliknya "Kau tidak membullyku hari ini"

Sehun seakan tersadar, dan mengingat-ingat bahwa hari ini ia memang belum membully Luhan seperti biasanya. "Hanya hari ini."

"Tidak apa, aku bahagia, setidaknya aku bisa mengobrol denganmu seperti ini walau hanya satu hari, Sehun-ah"

Sehun berdeham dan kembali melajukan mobilnya, menuju mansion keluarga Xi, disertai dengan tatapan mata rusa Luhan yang masih setia tertuju padanya, setidaknya cukup membuat pemuda pucat itu sedikit bingung dengan kinerja jantungnya yang memompa darah dengan cepat.

"Sehun-ah"

"hm?"

"Maukah kau memberikan sedikit waktumu untukku hari ini?Ayo kita ke lotte world!~"

 _'_ _Apa yang salah dengan jantungku ya tuhan!'_

·

·

·

Baekhyun terlihat sangat gelisah, mengingat sahabat tersayangnya akan diantar pulang dengan seseorang yang selalu membenci dan membullynya.

"Sudahlah Baekby, jangan terlalu khawatir, aku sangat tahu mengenai perangai Sehun, dia tidak akan menyakiti sahabat rusa mu itu, percayalah padaku."

Baekhyun menoleh dan meghampiri sang kekasih yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya "Ya kan?dia tidak akan apa-apa, bukan?Sehun tidak akan setega itu dengan sahabatku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sembari memainkan rambut halus pria mungil di sampingnya "Kau terlihat sangat khawatir, tenanglah, Sehun tidak akan mungkin menyakiti tunangannya sendiri, Baekhyunnie"

"Itulah yang ku takutkan, Channie!Bukankah dengan mereka bertunangan, Sehun akan lebih mudah dan lebih sering lagi menyakiti Luhan?"Baekhyun menggigiti kuku jarinya.

"Percaya padaku, Baek. Aku juga teman-temanku sangat tau dengan perangai Sehun, sesungguhnya, Sehun adalah anak yang manis, tak akan tega menyakiti siapapun."

"Benarkah?tapi aku tetap saja khawatir. Bagaimana jika Lu-"

"Luhan akan selalu aman, Baekhyun-ah."

"Jongin?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Wae?terkejut aku berada disini?"

"Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk, Kkamjong!"

Pemuda tan itu memutar bola matanya malas "Itu karena kau sibuk dengan rasa khawatirmu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Luhan adalah sahabatku, dan Sehun adalah orang yang membencinya sepanjang masa, apakah wajar bagi kalian jika aku tidak khawatir, disaat mereka akan pulang bersama?"

"Luhan bahkan seratus kali jauh lebih aman jika ia bersama Sehun, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Pria paling mungil itu melirik kekasih yang berada di sampingnya, meminta jawaban, namun, hanya senyuman dan usapan lembut yang di dapat.

"Kau akan tahu pada saatnya, Baekkie, cukup hanya percaya pada kekasih idiotmu ini untuk sementara waktu"ujar jongin sembari menekankan pada kata idiot.

"Hey Kkkamjong!yang boleh memanggilnya Baekkie hanya aku!kau tahu!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Chan Hyung!"

Jongin dan Chanyeol terus berdebat, sedangkan pria mungil yang masih terduduk di sofa itu merenung dengan pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan, sedalam apa rahasia kekasihnya dan teman-temannya yang juga melibatkan sahabatnya, Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ah!Apa kau tidak mau makan?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan saat suara berat Chanyeol menggema dari ruang dapur, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri kekasih giant nya.

"Eoh, aku lapar, ayo kita masak, Chanyeol-ah!"

·

·

·

Sehun memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir lotte world. Melirik kea rah samping kanannya, dimana Luhan sudah tersenyum lebar, sangat bersemangat.

"Ayo Sehun-ah!aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Sehun mendengus "Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan!"

Luhan mencebik, lalu keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Sehun.

Sesaat setelah melewati pintu masuk lotte world, Luhan sontak menarik tangan Sehun kearah sebuah toko yang menjual aksesoris. Luhan mengambil salah satu bando berbentuk tanduk rusa dan memakainya.

"Sehun-ah, apakah aku terlihat bagus?"

"Hm, bagus"

Luhan tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengambil salah satu bando berbentuk telinga beruang dan memakaikannya ke kepala sehun.

Sehun mendelik, saat ingin melepas bandonya, tangan kanan nya ditahan oleh Luhan. "Kau terlihat imut saat memakai bando itu, Oh Sehun. Ayolah kali ini sajaaa"

Sehun mendengus "Ayo cepat bayar dan kita keluar"

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan berdampingan. Dengan cekatan sehun menarik Luhan ke pelukannya disaat seorang pemuda yang sedang mengendarai _skate board_ hendak menabrak pria mungil itu.

Luhan terpaku, mata rusanya bertemu dengan mata tajam Sehun, mencoba menyelami hati pria dingin itu melalui matanya. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Xi Luhan"

Dingin dan datar, namun terasa hangat di hati Luhan, menumbuhkan senyum lebar kekanakannya, kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat "Eum. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati"

"Sehun-ah, aku ingin naik itu"ujar Luhan menunjuk salah satu wahana yang membawa penumpangnya berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat di atas ketinggian.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya "Kau yakin?"

"Wae?Kau takut?"

"Bukan kah seharusnya kau menanyakannya kepada dirimu sendiri?"ujar Sehun sambil berlalu.

"Aku tidak takut"Luhan merengut. "Akan kubuktikan padamu, aku bahkan lebih berani darimu, Oh Sehun!"ujarnya sambil berjalan mendahului Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Luhan yang telah duduk di kursi wahana.

·

"HOEKKKK!"

"HOEKKKK!"

"HOEKKKK!"

Luhan menarik napasnya pelan, dan meminum air mineral yang disodorkan Sehun padanya, disaat rasa mualnya perlahan mereda.

"Kau gila, Xi Luhan"ujar Sehun sembari terus memijat tengkuk Luhan.

Luhan memajukan bibirnya "Aku tidak gila, Oh Sehun!Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan!"

"Terserah!"

·

·

·

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dua pemuda berbeda tinggi itu sedang berada di sebuah bukit setelah puas bermain di beberapa wahana. Si keras kepala Luhan sudah lemas karena terus-terusan muntah akibat kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi saat menaiki wahana yang ekstrem.

Mereka berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau, dibawah terang bulan dan taburan bintang-bintang. Rambut lepek, sedikit bergoyang akibat terpaan angin malam. Senyum pun tak lepas dari bibir.

Luhan berbalik menghadapkan tubuhnya menjadi berbaring menghadap ke tubuh Sehun. Mata rusa nya memandangi wajah terpejam Sehun dalam diam dan penuh kekaguman. Tangan nya hendak menyentuh rahang kanan pemuda pucat didepannya,

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu"

Tangan kurus Luhan menggantung di udara sebelum kemudian ditariknya kembali, setelah mendengar suara Sehun.

"A-ah, a-aku pikir kau tidur, Sehun-ah"

Mata tajam Sehun terbuka dan melirik Luhan, lalu ia membawa tubuhnya bangkit untuk duduk. Tangan lebarnya membersihkan seragam bagian belakangnya dari rerumputan yang menempel.

"Pulang."ujarnya tanpa melihat Luhan.

"Hah?"

Sehun mendengus, kemudian berdiri, lalu berjalan kearah ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Luhan yang kemudian tersadar dari kebingungan nya, segera bangkit dan mengejar Sehun.

"Jangan meninggalkanku, Sehun-ah"ujanya sembari memegang sedikit seragam bagian lengan milik Sehun.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi berhenti dan melihat wajah Luhan sejenak, "Ayo pulang, langkahkan kaki mu lebih cepat"

"Aku akan berusaha mengimbangi langkah kakimu"

·

Mata rusa Luhan telah tertutup setengah saat mobil Sehun melaju memasuki gerbang utama mansion keluarga Xi. Ia dengan malas membuka _safety belt_ pada tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan keluar mobil dengan mata tertutup, meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam memperhatikan tingkah Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum-sangat-tipis"Kau tidak berubah…Luhan"

Ia menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di jok mobil lalu menghembuskan napas berat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan….

 _Hee Jin-ah_ …"

 **TBC**

 **Note : Hell-o again!sebenarnya aku mau update satu persatu, tapi karena aku gak bisa tidur dan kebetulan ide nya sedang meluncur dengan mulus, jadi aku memutuskan untuk update dua chapter sekaligus. But, I think untuk chapter lima ini, agak kepanjangan, so, maafkan aku kalau membosankan:")**

 **oiya disini ada jongsuk, sebenernya aku pengen pake park bogum karena park bogum bener-bener ganteng ga tahan :". Tapiiii, menurutku lebih cocok dan lebih dapet feel untuk yang jadi sahabat Luhan [di china] itu si Jongsuk. because, disini jongsuk itu rada 'miring' dan ada kesan imut but tetep manly gitu, kerjaan nya suka becandaan, tapi kalo lagi serius, serius banget, ya seperti jongsuk di drama-drama yang pernah dia peranin gitu, gaya-gaya khas nya yang suka perhatian dan jahil sama temen-temennya. #lahpanjangbanget**

 **Aku menerima kritik dan saran yang membantu, so, jangan ragu-ragu beri tahu aku, kalau-kalau ada tulisan ku yang kurang 'ngena' hehe.**

 **Thanks beforee.**

 **Don't forget to review, guys!**

 **[Aku bakal balas review lewat pm okay]**

 **But for guest, aku bakal balas disini, karena aku gak tau harus balas lewat apa hehe.**

 **Mr Albino : Ada hubungan apaa hayok?**

 **Julie cutie : udah lanjuttt**


	7. PENGUMUMAN

**HELLO~**

 **I'm back!who's missing me?hehehe. Just kidding~**

 **Oh ya, aku ganti username menjadi whtecarnation, tapi akun ini tidak new owner kok hehe.**

 **Aku disini ingin mengumumkan, bahwa aku ada rencana membuat ff ini dalam bentuk non-baku. Who's excited?**

 **Semuanya akan sama, jalan cerita dan lain-lain, perbedaan nya hanyalah, baku dan non-baku.**

 **Tapiii, aku akan publish non-baku version di wattpad ya, okay?**

 **Why?**

 **Karena menurutku sendiri, membaca ff non-baku di ffn, gimana ya?aku kurang dapet feels nya, sebaliknya, kalau membaca ff baku di wattpad, kurang dapat feels wkwkwk.**

 **seems like, it will be a lil bit awkward wkwk. Karena aku sudah terbiasa membaca ff baku di ffn dan non baku di wattpad.**

 **so, kalau readers ingin membaca non-baku version, bisa langsung silaturami ke akun wattpad ku [chanxbaeks].**

 **Sejujurnya aku baru publish prolog nya, karena ingin melihat tanggapan readers sekalian hehe. Saran dan kritik di terima yaa, karena aku baru belajar untuk ff non-baku hehe.**

 **Oh ya, aku akan update next chap sebentar lagi, karena sedang on progress wkwk.**

 **terimakasih sudah mendukung ff-ku, semoga HOPE non-baku version juga mendapat respon positif dari readers^^**

 **Jangan lupa vomments di wattpad dan review di ffn yaa!^^ terimakasih.**


	8. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI

Author : whtecarnation

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Wu Yifan

Others

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/?, Romance, School-life

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan….-_

 _Hee Jin-ah…"_

·

·

·

Sehun merebahkan badannya ke kasur lalu menghela napas berat.

Mata elangnya menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya sedang pikirannya melayang ke pembicaraannya beberapa jam yang lalu bersama Kris.

 _Sehun telah duduk di pojok café sambil menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap wajah pria tinggi di depannya._

 _"Jadi, Kris Hyung, kau..menyukai Luhan?"_

 _Kris menghela napas "Aku mencintai Luhan, Hun-ah. Aku tahu ia adalah tunanganmu-"_

 _"Lalu?mengapa kau mencintainya Hyung?"potong Sehun sambil menekankan kata Hyung._

 _Kris menatap sendu mata elang Sehun "Aku bahkan telah mencintainya sejak Bambi masih bersama kita, Sehun-ah"_

 _Sehun tertegun._

 _Kris tersenyum lemah "Aku tahu kau menelfonku dan mengajakku bertemu karena ini bukan? Aku ingin meminta izin mu Sehun, aku meminta izin untuk menjaga Luhan dan mencintainya, sampai kau dapat menjaga nya dengan baik"_

 _Sehun mendelik "Mengapa aku tidak bisa menjaga nya dengan baik sekarang?"_

 _"Kau tahu dengan baik alasannya, Hun-ah"_

 _Kris menepuk singkat bahu Sehun sembari tersenyum,kemudian beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kerutan di dahi tanpa celah dari seorang Oh Sehun._

Sehun terduduk, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari lengketnya keringat dan bau badan yang menggangu akibat banyak bermain di luar ruangan.

Lelaki itu terdiam kemudian menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri di kaca. Memorinya berputar ke saat ia dan Luhan berada di Lotte World.

Wajah manis, dan _eyesmile_ yang terbentuk saat anak itu tersenyum, saat tangan kecil itu meraih tangannya sembari berlari riang mengajaknya menaiki seluruh wahana yang ada,

Wajah belepotannya saat ia memakan gulali, wajah nya yang berteriak senang, semua terekam dengan baik di kepalanya.

Membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Lalu memorinya berputar ke saat ia membully lelaki mungil itu. Oh, jangan lupakan wajah hampir menangis Luhan saat di taman belakang mansion keluarga Xi.

Rasa bersalah kemudian muncul seakan menghantam hati sedingin es miliknya, sekaligus memudarkan senyum yang sempat terkembang di bibir Sehun.

Sehun menatap tepat di pantulan matanya.

"Kau pecundang, Oh Sehun"

·

·

·

Drtt

Drtt

Luhan mengambil handphone nya yang bergetar. Sebuah notif pesan muncul dan jari-jari kecilnya dengan cepat membuka pesan dari nomor tak dikenal tersebut.

 **From : 01088780088**

 **Lulu!Apa kau sibuk besok?**

 **10.00 p.m**

 _Semalam?_

Luhan mengernyit, memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat, siapa saja orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan semanis itu.

Dahinya mengerut, dan bibirnya maju beberapa senti, mengundang siapapun yang melihatnya untuk mengecup bibir merah itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya sebuah nama hinggap di kepala coklat madunya.

 **To : 01088780088**

 **Jongsuk-ie Hyung?**

 **05.40 a.m**

 _Message sent._

Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan sembari menunggu sarapannya datang.

Tak lama, handphone nya kembali bergetar pertanda sebuah pesan masuk. Jari-jari nya membuka pesan tersebut tak sabar dan tersenyum karena tebakannya tak meleset.

 **From : 01088780088**

 **Ne, ini aku Lulu!Aku mendapat nomormu dari Jun. Anak itu memang kurang ajar, harusnya dia memberikan nomormu padaku secepatnya!**

 **05.42 a.m**

Luhan tergelak, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyimpan nomor jongsuk di daftar kontaknya.

 **To : SukiSuki Hyung**

 **Kau harus menghajar Jun hyung!kekekeke, Aku tak sibuk, ada apa hyung?Maaf, handphone ku mati semalam kekeke**

 **05\. 45 a.m**

 **From : SukiSuki Hyung**

 **Ayo jalan!Ajaklah hyung mu ini berkeliling Seoul!**

 **05.46 a.m**

 **To : SukiSuki Hyung**

 **Baiklah, karena aku baik hati, aku akan mengajak Hyung keliling Seoul denganku!Tapi besok saja ya?**

 **05.47 a.m**

 **From : SukiSuki Hyung**

 **Eiyy, aku ingin hari ini** **ㅠㅠ**

 **05.48 a.m**

Luhan tertawa membayangkan wajah memelas Jongsuk karena tak dapat berkeliling hari ini.

Heechul yang duduk di depan Luhan, mengernyit bingung melihat anak bungsunya itu tiba-tiba tertawa sambil menatap handphone nya.

"Siapa itu Luhan-ah?"

Pertanyaan Heechul sukses mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

Dengan senyum mengembang, lelaki mungil itu menunjukkan handphonenya "Ini Jongsuk-ie Hyung eomma!"

"Ah!Jongsuk!Apakah ia sedang berada di Seoul sekarang?"

Luhan mengangguk senang sembari mengetik pesan balasan.

 **To : SukiSuki Hyung**

 **Aku sekolah Hyung, kau lupa?besok aku libur, aku akan mengajakmu kemanapun seharian!**

 **05.50 a.m**

"Ajak saja dia kesini Han-ah, bilang eomma rindu padanya"ucap Heechul sembari menyendokkan nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

 **From : SukiSuki Hyung**

 **Huh, baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu besok jam sembilan pagi, berdandanlah yang cantik!Kirimkan lokasi mu padaku!**

 **05.51 a.m**

 **To : SukiSuki Hyung**

 **Sudah ku kirim!Eomma bilang rindu padamu Hyung!**

 **Sudah kubilang berapa kali aku ini tampan dan manly bukan cantik!**

 **05.52 a.m**

Luhan membanting handphone nya cukup kasar di meja makan, sebelum kembali menyuap sesendok besar nasi goreng masuk ke mulut mungilnya.

 **"** Aish!mengapa semua orang sama saja, aku ini tampan dan manly, mengapa semua selalu menganggap wajahku ini manis dan cantik?!Huh!"

Heechul, Hangeng, juga Jaejoong dan Yunho terdiam menatap Luhan yang merengut lucu, lalu dengan kompaknya menggelengkan kepala, heran dengan kelakuan Luhan yang tidak menerima kenyataan.

·

·

·

Baekhyun terlihat murung dan gelisah di kursinya. Mata puppy-nya terus saja melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sahabat Luhan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya resah, biasanya Luhan sudah duduk manis di kursinya saat Baekhyun datang, namun, sampai bel masuk berbunyi pun, batang hidung nya belum juga kelihatan.

Apakah Sehun tidak mengantar nya ke rumah semalam dan membuangnya ke hutan?atau Sehun membuatnya babak belur hingga Luhan tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?

Batin Baekhyun berkecamuk, prasangka buruk kemudian menelusup di kepalanya. Oh Sehun menjadi tersangka utama segala prasangka buruknya pagi ini. Namun, kata-kata kekasihnya kemarin memenuhi isi kepalanya.

 _"Luhan bahkan seratus kali jauh lebih aman jika ia bersama Sehun, Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangan yang dilipat di atas meja.

 _'Kemana kau Luhaen?'_

·

·

·

"SELAMAT PAGI!"

Terlihat seorang pemuda mungil bermata bulat berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah seorang guru yang tengah memberi hukuman kepada para muridnya.

Pemuda itu berhenti, mengatur napas nya barang sebentar, kemudian menegakkan badannya dan mengembangkan senyuman berbentuk hatinya. "Selamat Pagi, seonsaengnim!Namaku Do Kyungsoo, aku murid baru di sekolah ini, dimana ruangan kepala sekolah?"

"Ah, Kau murid baru, naik saja ke lantai paling atas, di gedung pertama, itu adalah ruangan kepala sekolah."

Lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu mengangguk, sekali lagi menundukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Langkah mungilnya terhenti saat tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang terihat sedang menatap ke sebuah objek di lapangan tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Senyumnya terkembang dan tangannya terangkat untuk kemudian dilambaikan cepat kea rah pria yang menyebabkan senyumya terkembang. "SEHUN-AH!"teriaknya.

Kyungsoo mendengar banyak yang terkejut sesaat setelah dirinya memanggil Sehun-pria tadi- ia mengedikkan bahunya lalu melihat kearah Sehun yang bahkan tidak menoleh padanya, tetap diam ditempat sembari menatap sebuah objek yang sejak tadi ia tatap, seperti terpaku, terhipnotis.

Pemuda berbibir hati itu pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun yang tertuju pada seorang lelaki mungil berkulit putih susu, berkepala coklat madu, yang terlihat-sangat-terkejut dengan keberadaan Sehun. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya merasa mengenal pemuda mungil ini entah dimana.

 _'Siapa?'_

Ia berjalan lebih dekat ke pria mungil yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo terkejut sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk pria mungil di depannya. Membuat seluruh orang disana terkejut-lagi- termasuk Sehun.

"BAMBI-YA!"

·

·

·

Kim Jongin menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo, berjalan cepat, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi langkah kaki pemuda itu.

"Se-sebentar Jongin-ah, tanganku sakit, jangan cepat-cepat"

Jongin terlihat tak memperdulikan keluhan yang diutarakan Kyungsoo, kakinya terus berjalan membawanya kea tap sekolah, menutup pintu nya dengan keras, kemudian melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo sekaligus mendorong nya ke dinding dengan kasar.

"YA!KIM-"

"WAE?!"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar bentakan Jongin yang sangat keras, bahkan sebelum ia selesai menyebutkan nama lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo menatap takut-takut kea rah jongin yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, raut tak suka dan kebencian tergambar begitu jelas di wajah dan mata Jongin, menusuk tepat di dada Kyungsoo dengan panah tak kasat mata.

"Wae?Mengapa kau kembali?HAH?!"bentak Jongin lagi dengan napas yang memburu.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah.."ucap Kyungsoo sembari menunduk.

Jongin mencengkram dagu Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, memaksa pemuda mungil itu untuk menatap wajahnya. "Mengapa kau kembali?Do Kyungsoo?JAWAB!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, membuka matanya yang mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca "Aku merindukanmu, Jongin-ah"

Lelaki tan itu memasang raut tidak percaya, menghela napas lalu mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. Matanya sendu dan memerah, menyiratkan rasa rindu, kecewa, dan marah yang tercampur menjadi satu, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tak akan percaya, bahwa ia adalah seorang Kim Jongin, salah satu penguasa sekolah yang selalu terlihat kuat dan tidak mempunyai kelemahan.

Lama bertatapan, tak terasa air mata mengalir di kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Yang lebih tinggi melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Kyungsoo dengan kasar kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat sebentar kearah Kyungsoo, tangannya terkepal kuat menahan seluruh perasaan nya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari atap, meninggalkan pemuda lainnya yang tengah terisak hebat.

·

·

·

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, lalu meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa luar biasa nyeri. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kesehatan, kemudian menemukan sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur sembari menggenggam lembut tangan kanannya.

Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut, agar tak membangunkan pemuda di depannya. Namun tak lama, kepala itu bergerak menandakan pemiliknya telah kembali bangun. Baekhyun mengusap matanya sembari menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mata nya.

Menemukan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum lemah di hadapannya, Baekhyun merengut kemudian memukul dan menggelitiki tubuh Luhan.

"YA!XI LUHAN!Kau kemana saja eoh?Mengapa handphone mu tak aktif semalam?!Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku mendengar kau pulang dengan Oh Sehun brengsek itu?!Apa kau tahu aku sangat gelisah menunggu mu yang tak kunjung datang bahkan setelah bel berbunyi, dan aku malah mendapat kabar kau pingsan di lapangan?!Apa kau tahu HAH!"Baekhyun berbicara panjang lebar sembari terus menggelitiki dan memukul pelan tubuh mungil sahabatnya.

"AHAHAHAHHA, HENTIKAN BAEKHYUN GELI!HAHAHAHA"Luhan meliuk-liukkan badannya sembari tertawa.

"AISHHHH, AKU BENCI PADAMU XI LUHAN!"ujar Baekhyun merasa frustasi lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Luhan bangkit dari tidur lalu duduk menghadap Baekhyun. "Aigoo, Baekuhenn, jangan marah padakuu"ujar nya dengan nada anak-anak.

Baekhyun menghela napas lalu menghadap ke Luhan "Jangan pernah membuatku khawatir lagi, Luhan-ah"

Luhan tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Baekhyun, "Siapa yang membawaku kesini Baek?tidak mungkin kau membawaku kesini"

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku sampai disini, aku melihatmu terbaring begitu pucat, sendirian, untungnya orang itu menyelimutimu. Kau kan tak suka dingin."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mengerutkan dahinya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya menyentil dahi Luhan gemas.

"AWW"

"Kau bisa keriput jika terus-terusan mengerutkan dahimu seperti itu, Luhaen"

Pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu merengut lucu sembari mengusap dahinya pelan. "Aku hanya penasaran Baekhyun-ah, bukankah aku harus berterimakasih padanya karena sudah membawaku kesini?"

"Sehun"

Kedua pemuda di ruangan itu menoleh kearah pemuda lainnya yang muncul dari balik tirai.

"Chanyeol!"seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sebelum mengusak rambut Baekhyun lalu memeluknya dan menciuminya dengan gemas.

"EHEM"Luhan berdeham cukup keras untuk menyadarkan dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta di depan matanya. "Siapapun tolong beritahu aku, apakah aku tak terlihat?"

Luhan memang mengenal Chanyeol, karena pemuda tinggi itu adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Ia cukup terkejut pada awalnya, saat mengetahui Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari enam penguasa sekolah, yang tentunya bersahabat baik dengan Sehun. Namun, melihat betapa baik dan ramah Chanyeol padanya, Luhan berpikir bahwa ia adalah pemuda yang berbeda dari Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tergelak mendengar pernyataan Luhan barusan, lalu mengusak rambutnya perlahan. Ia sudah menganggap Luhan adiknya sendiri. "Sehun"

Luhan terdiam mendengar nama Sehun disebut, matanya memancarkan raut bingung kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau penasaran bukan, siapa yang membawamu kesini?itu Sehun, dia yang membawamu kesini"

Luhan dan Baekhyun tercengang. Terkejut atas pernyataan tiba-tiba yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol barusan. Luhan menunduk, menetralisir perasaan nya yang tidak karuan.

"Itu…tidak mungkin, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya, menatap Luhan "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Luhan-ah, memang sedikit tak dapat dipercaya, namun begitulah kenyataannya, Sehun yang membawamu kesini, kau ingat bukan, Sehun juga berada di lapangan saat kau pingsan?ialah orang yang berlari kencang kearahmu, membawamu kedalam gendongannya, membawamu kesini, dia Sehun, tunanganmu, Luhan-ah"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan raut yang semakin terkejut dan kemudian tersadar lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu..tidak mungkin, Chanyeol, dia membenciku, bagaimana bisa ia membawaku kesini?"

Mata rusa Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian, dengan mata memerah dan berkaca-kaca, ia berujar "Dia sangat membenciku, rasanya seperti aku harus ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, begitu sakit, namun aku mencintainya, begitu mencintainya..Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah…"

Baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk Luhan dengan isakan kecilnya, Luhan dengan aliran air matanya, dan Chanyeol dengan rasa sedihnya melihat adiknya yang begitu ceria, ternyata begitu rapuh di dalam, di sebabkan oleh adik nya yang lain, yang sialnya tak pernah menyadari perasaannya.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya isakan Baekhyun yang terdengar, ah, namun satu hal yang terlewat adalah, mereka-atau mungkin hanya Baekhyun dan Luhan-tidak menyadari seorang pemuda berdiri diam di balik tirai, mendengarkan seluruh percakapan, dan berakhir dengan rasa sesak yang begitu dalam di dadanya.

Oh Sehun.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Holla!Aku kembali hehe, maaf karena aku baru sempat update :") Mana tengah malem lagi :" ini diaa the next chapter, makin membosankan?:" Apa ini sudah panjang?aku harap iya:" hehehe.**

 **Oh iya, terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah review dan selalu menyemangatii, aku sangat terharu, aku cinta kalian!:")**

 **Aku juga cinta dengan silent readers kokk, tapi aku akan lebih cinta lagi kalau kalian review muehehe :v karena itu menambah semangat.**

 **Pokoknya aku berterimakasih banyak pada kalian yang sudah setia menunggu dan membaca ff ku ini :") /bow/**

 **Review akan aku balas besok, aku sudah tidak sanggup ngetik:')**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasihhhh!**

 **Don't forget to review!^^**


End file.
